Damper assemblies are used in vehicle suspension systems to dissipate energy as road forces are reacted at the wheel. Dampers act between the vehicle wheels and body to minimize energy transfer to the vehicle frame and body while maintaining contact between the tires and the road. Monotube dampers utilize a single fluid-filled tube, with a piston assembly that moves within the tube against the fluid. The piston assembly is connected to the vehicle body, and a housing of the damper assembly is connected to a tire and wheel assembly. A piston rod moves within the damper and extends out of the tube. A gas chamber with a floating piston is housed at the end of the housing opposite the rod end. The floating piston separates the gas chamber and the fluid-filled chamber, and moves to accommodate the volume displacement caused by the moving rod. Pressurized gas in the gas chamber requires a static pressure level commensurate with a desired damping ability of the damper assembly. Seals within the damper assembly, such as a seal around the moving rod, must be designed in accordance with the static and dynamic range of pressures. A high static pressure level and tight rod seal will contribute to friction against the moving rod.